Garden
The Garden refers to four educational institutions. Each Garden trains youths into becoming specialized military forces, and is headed by two individuals; an administrator, referred to as Master, and a Headmaster. __TOC__ History Edea Kramer originally came up with Gardens as a haven for orphanages for the future. Her husband Cid Kramer was intrigued with the plan and began seeking beneficiaries for financial support. The Shumi NORG gave major contributions into building the first Garden. The facility itself was built by the technological masterminds of Fisherman's Horizon, and was placed on the continent of Balamb - thus the first Garden was Balamb Garden. Balamb Garden is administrated by NORG, and Cid Kramer became its headmaster. Due to the funding needed to run the Garden, NORG suggested dispatching elite mercenary forces called SeeDs around the world. The Garden benefited from the enormous funds flowing in, and the Garden became a training facility since. After some time, three more Gardens were built; Galbadia Garden, Trabia Garden and Funender Garden. Galbadia's Master is Martine, who is also the Headmaster, and Mr. Funender is the Master of Funender Garden, while Cim Trifius is the Headmaster. The Gardens were made to train SeeD, an elite mercenary force completing missions around the world. Dr. Odine created the system of Guardian Forces, which let the SeeD students junction magic to themselves to increase their strength, as well as use the GFs in battle. Education The Garden Code Among the articles and text-based lessons drilled into each Garden student is the Garden Code. A series of articles that informs the student on possible actions that could be performed during a given situation. (For example: Article 8, Line 7 dictates: 8:7... In the event that returning to the assigned Garden is not possible, report to the nearest Garden.) Rules SeeDs may not use weapons or magic in the Garden, apart from the Training Center. The rules also state that one may not bring animals into the Garden. Loitering, eating in classes and the library, violence and sexual abuse is strictly prohibited. T-Boards and similar forms of transportation are also not allowed. Cadets must also obey these rules, as well as respect a curfew. Students may not leave their dorms post-curfew unless at the training center or with special permission from Garden faculty. Cadets must also abstain from purposefully injuring fellow cadets while training. Cadets who break the rules may be reported to SeeD or Garden Faculty. The student-run Disciplinary Committee also oversees cadet behavior. SeeDs who break Garden rules will be referred to their superior officer, and may face demotion or court martial. Admission and Graduation Info Admission: -Applicants between ages 5-15 are admitted. -All hardworking and confident youths are welcome. -Ambitious overachievers are also welcome. -Applicants are admitted only after passing a final interview. Graduation: -Must be between 15-19 years of age. -One must have all the required skills and knowledge taught through Garden courses. -One must have the Headmaster's approval to graduate. -At age 20, regardless of graduation, all students are released from the Garden. Opportunities for Alumni: -The Garden supports a program that helps graduates enlist in armies all over the world. -Instructors and SeeDs are permitted to remain at the Garden. However, SeeD must be attained before the age of 20. Uniform While dress standards are usually casual in Gardens such as Funender, the Gardens do require students to wear cadet uniforms for formal occasions or external operations where the Garden is represented. The uniforms of each Garden are in similar design to each other with patterned shoulder pieces and silver linings. The Garden logo appears partway down the right sleeve. The main difference between the uniforms is the color scheme; Balamb Garden's consists of a navy blue base with yellow accent, Trabia Garden has a light blue base with purple accent, Galbadia Garden has black base with red accent, and Funender Garden has a red base with blue accent. Students Children between the ages of five and fifteen years old may apply to become a Garden cadet. To become a student, one must first pass an interview. Students are allowed stay with their family and commute if they do not wish to live in the Garden's dorms. Cadets take classes in general education, athletics, combat, magic, and (in Balamb Garden) Guardian Force use. When Cadets turn 15, they may attempt to become SeeD at an exam given every spring. Students from the other Gardens transfer to Balamb or Funender each spring to take part in the SeeD exam. Students have until age 20 to pass the SeeD exam before they are required to leave the Garden. During schooling each student is assigned to a group that reflect upon what they are studying and/or in accordance to their chosen profession. *'Attack Magic Operative:' Students who specialize in attack magic, such as elemental spells. They're usually MG level 1. *'Indirect Magic Operative:' Students who specialize in indirect/support magic (i.e.: Esuna, Haste, Slow, etc) They're usually MG level 1. *'Fire Platoon:' Students who are part of an emergency "fire brigade", acting as emergency personnel. *'Sabers:' Students who specialize in bladed weapons such as swords, spears or knives. *'Restore Magic Operative or Medics:' Students specialized in healing techniques and spells. Organized into rescue teams. The level of competence in their studies is reflected by a level 'ranking' featured after their group title. (eg. Fire Platoon Lvl 3, Indirect Magic Operative Lvl 2). Faculty The Garden staff responsible for the administration and overseeing conduct and ethics. Each Garden has their own set of faculties with different uniforms; Balamb Garden's is dressed in white and red robes with a yellow, face-covering headgear, Galbadia Garden's in tracksuits while Trabia's in standard military garb. Faculty classification systems within the Gardens follow that of a standard real-world school (i.e. Principal, Instructor, Faculty, Doctor, Psychiatrist e.t.c.) but there are one or two extra ranks, as well: *'Headmaster:' *'Faculty/Instructor:' Instructors and Faculty must first be SeeD members to obtain a job in a Garden. *'Doctor:' *'Funder/Garden Master:' The position held by the major income source and contributor to a Garden.